There have been many fly tier's vises suggested, manufactured and used, but as far as applicant is aware they all have one or more deficiencies, particularly in the area of the acceptance of different sizes of hooks, and ease and convenience of adjustment, both for this purpose and also in the area of clamping ability and bodily vise adjustment.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fly tier's vise which is more versatile in these respects, being adapted to hold hooks of widely varying sizes without any adjustments and to place the clamped hook in the most convenient position for making the fly.